Image sticking on a liquid crystal panel is detected during designing the liquid crystal panel, which is displaying one image (e.g. a chess board image) on the liquid crystal panel for more than 100 hours, and observing an image sticking grade of the last image after changing another image. A common reliance of detecting image sticking is a just noticeable difference model based on a judgement of human eyes with over-highly subjective factors.